prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
The Company
The Company is a secret group of multinational corporate alliances known only by those who work for them or oppose them. Its influence and power over individuals stretches to the White House, controlling every decision the country makes. Their main goal is to attain control over the country's economy. With Caroline Reynolds, the former Vice President of the United States in their grasp, The Company held control over the government's sway on the energy bill and subsequently, the country's economy. However, The Company considers every individual who works for them a pawn to achieve their goals. Background Their desperate need to attain control of the country's economy eventuated in illegal dealings through Caroline Reynolds' brother's company, Ecofield. When one of their employees leaked information about Ecofield into the public, The Company went to incredible lengths to capture him. This man was Aldo Burrows (Anthony Denison). In order to bring him out into the open, The Company masterminded a conspiracy and used Caroline Reynolds' power as the Vice President to convict his son, Lincoln Burrows of Terrence Steadman's murder, thus framing an innocent Lincoln. The Company became increasingly worried about Caroline Reynolds chances at winning the presidential elections after her support started to plummet in the polls. After Reynolds lost President Richard Mills' confidence and the support for a key energy bill, The Company decided to cut her off and advised her to drop out of the race, or they would have to make her. They were greatly surprised when Reynolds had the President killed shortly thereafter (disguising it as a heart-attack) and was then sworn in as the next President of the United States. The relationship between Reynolds and The Company after she became President is uncertain. At first glance, it seems like she severed her ties with them. However, they may still be involved in the plot although Caroline Reynolds is in a much more powerful position now since she became President without their help. If the partnership is still active, it's no longer sure who controls whom. The Company's main HQ is right next to The Gate Corporation building and part of the buildings blueprint is shown in episode 4x07 Five the hard way. Scylla Scylla is an external hard drive primarily located within The Company's main HQ. The hard drive is said to hold reports and other personnel information on all of its current and former operatives. Not only that it holds a scientific formula enable to harness the sun's solar energy. The actual hard drive is stored within an electronic containing device which needs six cards to open. These six cards are held by six people including the General chosen presumably by him. The Electric Containing device holding Scylla is surrounded by four large glass walls, outside of these walls an advance security system, set in place. The Security system is as followed: Several hyper sensitive Microphonic Sensors pointing in all directions, Thermal Dectors that thinks any temperature higher that 37°C as a possible threat and weight sensors in the floor that can detect an added surface load of 2 lbs. If at least one of these security measures are comprised the system sets off the Scylla alarm alerting the General of a possible breach by showing him video surveillance above Scylla. The blueprints of the Scylla Security System need a Legend designed by David Baker who created the system. Beyond the glass wall is another wall, a concrete wall that is fortified with steel fiber. Seven feet behind the concrete wall buried 80mm beneath the floor are several JZ33 Anti-personal blast mines that if tried to be dismantled will set of the Scylla alarms. Links with Federal agencies The Company had operatives in: *FBI *CIA *Secret Service *US MARSHALL *Army All Operatives are considered arrested due to Scylla being exposed by the UN. Executives *General Jonathan Krantz a.k.a "Pad Man" The leader of the group, he is a highly ranked agent of "The Company" and is the superior of Agent William Kim. At first he never spoke, preferring to hand terse notes to Kim. After Scylla was handed over to Paul Kellerman and a UN official, Krantz was arrested and sent to prison, where he was executed 4 years later. *Stuart Tuxhorn He's a senior high-ranking member of the company and one of the six cardholders. He was strangled to death after the assassination attempt on the general *Griffin Oren He's a senior staff member and a very powerful member of the US TREASURE. He was shot by his bodyguard after failing his assassination on the general's life *Lisa Tabak She's a high-ranking official in The Company and the oldest daughter of the General. She was diavowed by her father. *Howard Scuderi He's a Highly ranking member in the Company's ranks and the leader of an agricultural conglomerate. He was killed by the General Himself. *Nathaneal Edison He's a very important person in the Company and one of the six cardholders. Operatives * Samantha Brinker She is a highly ranked operative who acted as an intermediary between "The Company" and the then-Vice President, Caroline Reynolds. * Jane Phillips She is a former operative who left The Company to join Aldo Burrows in the hope of bringing down The Company. * Aldo Burrows The father of Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield, and a former hitman who trained almost all the agents of the Company. He left The Company and has attempted to gather enough evidence since then to destroy The Company. He was later killed by F.B.I. Special Agent Alexander Mahone, who was forced to work with The Company, and ironically enough, later teamed up with Michael and Lincoln to take it down. * William Kim He is a high ranking Secret Service agent who takes order from The General. He was later killed by Sara. * Quinn He was an agent of The Company, assigned to track down L. J. Burrows, Veronica Donovan and Nick Savrinn and murder them. He was later pushed into a well by L. J. and left to die by Paul Kellerman and Daniel Hale, who were seeking revenge against him for replacing them. * Leon Leon was a spy for Bill Kim inside Anti-Company movement and tried to kill Lincoln and his father and son. He was killed by Jane. * Tangrin She is an operative who disguised herself as a reporter named Sue Parsons in order to threaten Lincoln Burrows to stop risking his son's life by pursuing the truth of the murder setup. * Gretchen Morgan She is a high ranking and ruthless operative in charge of retrieving Scylla for the General by any means necessary. She kidannped Sara and LJ, holding them prisoner while blackmailing Michael to break James Whistler out of Sona. She's now incarcerated inside Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility * James Whistler He was a mercenary inside The Company and a double agent from the Anti-Company movement. Michael was forced to break him out of Sona. However it was later revealed that he and Gretchen were trying to steal Scylla and weren't agents. Whistler was killed by Wyatt while meeting with Michael and Mahone in an alleyway. * Elliot Pike He is the Company operative in charge of the Panama's operation. He was killed by Lincoln after he tried to kill Sofia. * Wyatt Mathewson Wyatt was the General's personal hitman who killed Cameron Mahone, James Whistler, Jasper Potts, and Bruce Bennett. He also killed Roland Glenn after lying to him about giving him $1,000,000. Mahone brutally tortured Wyatt and forced him to apologize to his wife about Cameron's death. Shortly afterwards, Mahone put his hands in cinderblocks and kicked him into a harbor, where he drowned. * Paul Kellerman Paul was a secret service agent who worked for President Reynolds and was responsible for several murders, including his own partner. Although never officially employed by The Company, he worked closely with them in the orchestration of the Lincoln Burrows conspiracy. He later broke ranks from the company after they fired him and tried to help Lincoln and Michael disband the company. After failing to commit suicide, Paul testified against the company and was sentenced to prison. He was then rescued by the same people who were helping Aldo take down the company. Paul ends up recruiting C-Note to locate the brothers in order to take Scylla to the United Nations and exonerate them all. * Daniel Hale Daniel was Paul's partner and secret service agent who helped with the framing of Lincoln Burrows. After Danny realized that the organization was going too far, he tried to inform Veronica Donovan of everything. Paul ended up finding the evidence and was forced to kill Danny. * "Agent Blondie" He is an agent who works for Agent Kim and was assigned to secure Terrence Steadman's location. He later killed Veronica Donovan when he found out where Steadman was hiding and attempted to frame Sara Tancredi's suicide. After arranging the hit-and-run accident of Alexander Mahone's son, he was killed by Mahone. * Jack Mannix Mannix is an FBI special agent and a senior operative who works for The Company. It's presumed that he was in charge of the Company Operatives undercover on the United State territory. He had links with the mob and was killed by agent Paxton for trying to kill him. *Tom Paxton Tom is an efficient operative and a high ranking assassin sent by The Company in the Fox River State Penitentiary. He was sent to investigate the links between Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. In fact he was set up by his superiors and turned rogue when he received a visit from Aldo Burrows and is now on the run from The Company. *Ferguson Ferguson was a Company agent responsible of the General's protection inside their HQ in Los Angeles and assigned to Michael's surveillance. His status remains unknown. *Turk Turk was a Company agent and assassin sent by Mannix and Kellerman undercover (as Paxton) in Fox River State Penitentiary to kill both Paxton and Burrows, Turk died when he fall from a ledge. *Lawrence Wilcott Wilcott was a Company agent who had loyalty to Christina's branch and disguised himself as Scylla's buyer before being killed by Gretchen Morgan and Alexander Mahone (who both shot him at the same time). *Bo Agent Bo was an undercover agent who set up Lincoln by ordering him to kill Terrence Steadman. *Jasper Potts Jasper was a former Company accountant who went rogue and gave evidence to the uncorrupted government and was a Homeland Security informant and worked with Don Self before being killed by Wyatt. *Vincent Sandinsky Vincent was a Company Sciencist for 21 years and works on many project for Christina Scofield, notably SCYLLA, before being executed by operative Bagwell. *Richard Sooter Richard was a hitman working for the Company who works inside the Marshall agency and was tasked to kill the Homeland Security agents who try to bring the Company down but he was executed by an angry Burrows. *Downey Downey was formerly a Company operative but with allegiance towards executive Christina Scofield. He got killed by a bomb made by Michael Scofield. *Ralph Becker Disguised as a bible salesman Becker captured T-Bag and took the place of Wyatt as Krantz's personal bodyguard and hitman. He was finally killed by C-Note. *Agent Richardson Richardson was an agent of the Company, posing as a Department of Correction agent in Fox River in order to contact Agent Paxton, deep undercover in the facility. *Agent Bates Bates was an agent of the Company, posing as a Department of Correction agent in Fox River in order to contact Agent Paxton, deep undercover in the facility. *Paxton's father A senior staff member inside the Company, specialist in undercover operation and longtime friend of Aldo Burrows. Somehow he was killed during a secret operation of the Company in 2003. *Lincoln Burrows parents Lincoln Burrows's true parents were Company operatives who died in a plane accident. This may not be true due to the fact that he is told this by Christina, who may be lying as an attempt to make Lincoln angry and manipulate him. *Patrick Vikan Patrick Vikan was a former member of the Company. He was murdered by Don Self when Self realized Vikan was toying with him when he trying to sell Scylla. *Donald Self Donald Self was forced to work for the Company when they threatened to murder his wife. Trivia *Kellerman worked first fully for the Company (season 2), but changed his mind and helped the Scylla Team (season 4). This also happened with Mahone, but in a different way. *It's never fully explained what the Scylla actually was. *The Company bears many simularities to the "Illuminati"conspiracy, The Company has extreme influence and decides what decisions the country makes, and wants to control the world's economy, much like the conspiracy of the Illuminati states. See also *The Company Headquarters pl:Firma